Kan'u Unchō
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Nami Kurokawa (visual novel, anime; credited as Mina Motoyama in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :Arguably the main heroine, Kan'u leaves her hometown with Chōhi to save people suffering from the Yellow Turban Rebellion and also to search for a master who holds the power to quell the violence. She hears from a prophet named Kanro about a certain "Messenger from Heaven" who will end all the unrest. She shows up shortly after Hongō Kazuto is warped to her world and saves him from a group of bandits. Due to Kazuto's strange attire and manner of speech (English loan-words), she subsequently considers him to be the messenger. Although Kazuto insists that he is not the savior mentioned in the prophecy, his words show that he places the well-being of the people above himself, so Kan'u decides that he is indeed the Messenger from Heaven (at the very least, a worthy master to serve under) and becomes the first person to vow her loyalty to him. Although she understands that, relatively speaking, Kazuto is just a regular person, the two decides to keep the "Messenger from Heaven" act for the sake of raising people's morale so that they can gather volunteer soldiers. Even after putting an end to the Yellow Turban Rebellion, she remains the driving force behind the Kazuto's faction and displays many heroic actions in the wars that follow, often being the leading voices for the other girls as well as the motivator of the group. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :Ryūbi's second-in-command and confidante, she is a very strict general and disciplinarian, especially towards Ryūbi herself (due to Ryūbi being a rather naive and reluctant ruler), and Kazuto (out of jealousy over Kazuto's skirt-chasing, since she herself in fact harbors romantic feelings towards him). It is notable that, with the introduction of Ryūbi, she is no longer the main heroine. However her presence is still crucial to the story. :Her role in Moe Shōden is greatly reduced; she doesn't have any love scenes whatsoever. Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced as a memeber of Ryūbi's forces during the anti-Tōtaku campaign. Go Route Anime version :Kan'u is known as the Beautiful Black-haired Bandit Fighter and wields the Green Dragon Crescent Blade . She is also one of the main characters beside Chōhi. Her past reveals that her family was killed by bandits, which made it her quest to ensure innocent people will never suffer like she did. She cares a lot for her friends, and she is a sister to Chōhi after they swore a vow of sisterhood :Somewhat self-conscious of her appearance, she often finds herself as the butt of jokes to those who blatantly point out physical aspects of her, such as her age, which she is very sensitive of. :After having Ryūbi join them in the second season, she becomes a role model for Ryūbi who later decides to makes a vow of sisterhood with her as Kan'u's older sister (as Kan'u already made vow with Chōhi's as her older sister). Kan'u at first felt it was inappropriate as she is older than she is but by the beginning of third season, she willingly calls Ryūbi her a''neue'' (older sister). Character Personality :A fierce defender of the weak, she has a strong sense of honor and justice. However, those traits, which make her a solid reliable comrade during battle, also make her quite stubborn; the majority of the conflicts between her and Kazuto arise from the fact that her serious nature contrasts too much against Kazuto's laid-backness. During peace times she dedicate herself to government affairs, sometimes becoming a workaholic. Despite not being an actual strategist, she is very intelligent, displaying considerable wisdom and strategies in both battle and government affairs. :In the beginning of the first VN she displays a tough and serious front and refuses to be viewed as feminine, on occassions she even becomes a bit of a tsundere. Eventually, Kazuto's affection reaches her, causing her to warm up and display a much sweeter and more delicate side. On many occasions she shows considerable jelousy when Kazuto interacts with other girls; and when she does she becomes extremely easy to read, even by Chōhi. Although she is against the idea of a harem and wishes to have Kazuto for herself, she realizes that it wouldn't be fair and honorable to monopolize him when everyone else loves him just as much, if not more. : In the anime, her sense of justice was caused by a very bad past with bandits. Her family was killed by them when she was just a child, including her brother who sacrificed himself to save her. Now, in addition to being a protector of the poor, she's got a bit of a sibling complex, and will fiercely defend her "sisters" Chōhi and (eventually) Ryūbi. It's also important to note that her anime version is significantly more feminine. Sexuality :In the first VN, she begins without much knowledge of sex, largely due to the fact that she doesn't see herself as a woman. In fact, she stays unembarrassed even when Kazuto walked in on her changing (she does know what love is, however). As her relation with Kazuto grows, she starts to become more self-concious about her feminine side and her growing feelings towards her master. But at first she refuses to acknowledge her feelings. Pretty soon, however, she comes out of her shell and falls in love with Kazuto. She loses her virginity right after confessing to him. As the story progresses, so does her knowledge of sex. Kan'u becomes more open about it, resulting in developments that would have been impossible for her earlier in the VN. After being captured, Chōryō, a long-time admirer of Kan'u, joins Kazuto's harem. Under her agressive and relentless advances, Kan'u finally gives in and the two develops a lesbian relationship. Later, Kan'u pairs up with Chōun and let Kazuto have a threesome. : In the anime, it's revealed in the first episode that she's a virgin, as she told Chōhi that she hasn't done anything that would bring her a child. She gets disgusted quite a bit by perverted acts, and her male relationships don't usually work out. She does attract the eye of Sōsō, and eventually goes to bed with her (although their little "love" scene is interrupted by an assassin who trys to take Sōsō's life. Kan'u saves her, and the mood is gone. Sōsō decides not to take Kan'u's virginity). Trivia *Two common recurring jokes about her in the anime: *#People who have heard the legend of the black-haired bandit fighter remark that the rumors describe her as the a most beautiful woman, and because of this did not think Kan'u was her. *#Some of the female characters mistakenly believe she and Chōhi are mother and daughter. This is carried out even further in Shin Koihime†Musō ''when Kōsonsan mistakes Kōmei as Kan'u's daughter as well. *In the first VN it's revealed by Kazuto that in games based on ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Kan'u as a character has a war rating of 99 and intelligence over 80. *She has a number of traits in common with Guan Yu in'' ' '''Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''despite being a female. Her being know for her beautiful long hair maybe a reference to Guan Yu who is famously portrayedwith a flowing black beard; similarly, ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''depicts him in a green robe, thus his counterpart's overall green outfit in the VN; and lastly, they are both known for their loyalty and their firey passion in helping those in need. *In the first VN she is very bad at cooking, although she does improve through lots of practice. *Despite her having the battle strength of an entire battlion, she easily gets scared senseless by the supernatural. *Although she tries hard to deny it, she has a weakness for cute things, especially Sekito, Shūyu's cats, and Ryofu's puppy face. *A running gag involves Kan'u frequently catches Kazuto skipping out on work and then punishing him. *Although her signature weapon is a guandao, she is also formidable wielding other weapons. In the first VN she trains Kazuto in swordsmanship; in the very first episode of the anime her skill with the blade also apply to cooking knives. *In ''Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she and Chōhi are the starting idol singers; they are joined later by Ryūbi. VN Gallery Koihime†Musō Aisha Full-body.png|Kan'u, normal pose Chr0105a.jpg|battle-ready pose Chr0106a.jpg|attacking pose aisha defend.png|defending pose aishadress.jpg|alternate outfit: dress with hairpin Sdchr0102.jpg|chibi c_kannu.jpg|''Koihime†Musō official character card 76.jpg|Kan'u's (disastrous) first attempt at making fried rice in Koihime†Musō Koihime†Musou.full.336980.jpg|Kan'u trying out the dress and hairpin Kazuto bought for her in Koihime†Musō aishareach.jpg|Kan'u reaches out as Kazuto is being warped away in Koihime†Musō aishaend.jpg|Kan'u at the end of her route in Koihime†Musō Shin Koihime†Musō Aisha qipao.jpg|alternate outfit: short cheongsam Anime Gallery 002 1 c 900x639.jpg|Kanu, character design 002 2 c 900x639.jpg|Kan'u, facial details Manga Gallery Capture.jpg|Kan'u in Koihime†Musō manga shin aisha.JPG|Kan'u in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)